Kindergarden
by IamElisar
Summary: It all started when they were swinging, back and forth, in the playground. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's love story, starting from when they were in pre-school. Currently being re-written. (Skip to chapter 6 for rewrite after like three years)
1. 5 Years Old

**Okay, this story is going year by year. So the next chapter will be "6 Years Old" and the next "7 Years Old." You get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR GOO (GODS OF OLYMPUS, LOL GOO) AND IF I DID, WHY WOULD I POST MY STORIES ONLINE AND NOT IN A BOOK?**

At the swings

Annabeth was sitting at the swings. She had never known her mom, so all she had was her dad, and, her step mom. She was nice enough, but not the same as a real mom.

Percy was also sitting at the swings. He had never known his dad, so all _he _had was his mom, who worked at a candy store. He had sweets every day, but he was not obese. He was skinny though. His step father was a nightmare. Fat, smelly, mean, that summed up horrible.

"Hi." Percy said.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Percy told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You asked 'How are you," and I replied 'I'm fine," he explained to her.

"No... I said HELLO. You really need to listen more."

"I'm sorry. I'm an A-D-H-D kid. I'm also dyslexic." He said, saying ADHD pronouncing everything as if determined to get it right for once. He had the biggest of smiles on his face.

"Oh. So do I." she said

"You're nice," he said blushing madly. "No-ones ever nice to me. I have no friends."

"Thank you," she said, flushing. "I only have one, Thalia, but she doesn't go here. She is 10 years old."

"Oh, is she nice? Thalia is a cool name."

"Yes she is. She's also goth."

"What's goth?"

"It means that she always wears black, and blackish blue, and grey... Nothing bright. Also she listens to bad music. She has a brother Jason too. He's over there." She said pointing to a nice but popular boy.

"That sounds scary."

"I know, but take my word for it, she is very nice."

"Okee Dokee."

The bell rang.

"Let's go inside." said Annabeth, taking his hand.

"Okee Dokee," he said, blushing madly.

Percy would never admit it to anyone but his mom, but he had a small crush on Annabeth. Annabeth was pretty. And nice. And smart.

And so did Annabeth. Percy was cute. And funny. And nice.

At Percy's Apartmant

"Hey, Brat, get me a soda!" shouted Gabe. Percy hated Gabe.

"NO! GET IT YOURSELF YOU JERK!" Said Percy. He was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Gabe. His voice was dangerously soft, but Percy didn't know.

"Because I made a new friend at school! See?"

"Who? Was it Jimmy-Picks-His-Nose-Alot?" He asked, mocking Percy.

"No, her name is Annabeth! She is very nice and pr-" Percy stopped himself. He might be 5, but he knows how to speak.

"What was that? Did you call her PRETTY? Has wittle Pewcy found himsewf a wittle girlfwend?"

"No! She is just my friend you big fatty!"

"C'mere kid!" He said.

Just then, lucky Percy's mom came home.

"Percy! How was school?" She asked.

"Can I tell you in my room? I don't want Smelly over here to hear." He whispered to his mother.

"Of coarse sweety."

They entered his room.

"So how was it?" She asked her son.

"I made a new friend!" He said excitedly.

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I can invite him over-"

"She's a girl mom! Her names Annabeth. She was very pretty. And smart. And kind."

"She was pretty? I thought you didn't like girls."

"Why did you think that Mommy?"

"You were always very shy around them."

"Well I'm not shy around Annabeth."

"That's lovely sweetie."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of coarse!"

"I have a teeny tiny crush on Annabeth."

"How about we invite her over on Saturday? You'll have fun, I promise. You can eat all the candy you want."

"Okee doke!"

On Saturday

"Hi Annabeth!" cried Percy with delight.

"Hi Percy! HOW ARE YOU?" She said mocking his words.

"I am fine. you?"

"I'm good."

"Wanna play on the swings? I bet I can swing higher than you!"

"You are so on!" Annabeth said, giggling.

They held hands while running to the swings.

"Hello, Mr Chase. I am Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mrs Jackson, And I you. But please, call me Frederick."

"Alright then Frederick, I was wondering if you wanted to let Annabeth come over?"

"Of coarse! You know, yesterday, I heard Annie giggling to Thalia about 'The cute boy she made friends with!" It was so adorable."

"Oh that's nothing. Percy was like 'Can I tell you a secret?' and I was like 'Sure!' And then he was like 'I have a crush on Annabeth.' It was so cute!"

"Haha! She's been blushing every day when she comes home from school. It's been worrying me. But now, I think that I understand."

"Oh here they come!"

Percy and Annabeth walked over laughing and arguing playfully.

"No, I swung _way_ higher than you!" Percy shouted.

"Liar! I did!" Annabeth replied.

"NEVER!"

"Okay guys! Settle down! We're going to my Candy Store-"

"YAY!" Annabeth and Percy said together.

"Then Annabeth's going home."

Annabeth sulked, but didn't argue. She was obedient. Percy on the other hand-

"AWWW! Can she stay a BIT longer? :(" whined Percy.

"No, Annabeth's busy tonight."

"Fine!"

At the Candy store...

"Mrs Jackson, did you make this?" Annabeth asked, blue gummies in her hands.

"Yes, in fact, I did!" said Sally happily.

"It's better than any factory made candy I've had."

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you to say. For that, you're getting a whole bag of treats."

"Ooooooo! Thank you so much Mrs. Jackson!"

"Mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we have the special purple ice-cream?"

"Of coarse. Annabeth's not allergic to blueberries, is she?"

"No, she is fine." Said Frederick.

"Okay, then."

After the Ice-cream and the candy store...

"Bye Percy!"

"Bye Annabeth!"

They had just finished their play date.

"See you soon!"

"See ya!" He held out his hand, but instead Annabeth kissed his cheek and went home with her dad, leaving little Percy dumbfounded.

**Like it? Hate it? Your opinion! Review!**


	2. 6 Years Old

**I am evil! I haven't posted in like, FOREVER! Sorry!**

**I've been on a serious writer's block DX and now, I have the chapter up. Sorry It's so short.**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were in the car together. It was their first day in elementary school. Their big day. The day everything starts.<p>

See, Kindergarden is easy, because, all you do is read dumb books and fingerpaint and other lame things. This was the year that they started actually learning things.

"Are you two nervous?" Annabeth's dad asked them. Sally was in the shotgun seat.

"Yes!" Percy said, a little grey.

"No!" Annabeth said, obviously excited that she was going to elementary school.

"Well, Percy, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine! You'll do great!" Sally Jackson told her paranoid son.

"What if I get expelled?"

"We'll move you to a different school."

"What if I don't get to see Annabeth?"

"We'll still invite her over."

"What if-"

"You'll do FINE! Jeez, Seaweed Brain, you don't see me paranoid, do ya?" Annabeth asked Percy, who was starting to get on her nerves.

"Well... You're SMARTER than me! You will actually do well! I'm gonna fail every class, and get bullied, and - OW!" Percy clasped the place on his cheek where Annabeth slapped him.

"Gosh, you've got to CHILL! And yes, I AM smarter than you!" Annabeth said triumphantly.

"Whatever, meanie. Now my cheek hurts." Percy complained.

"Does wittel Pewcy wanna kiss from his mommy?" Annabeth made little kiss motions in his face.

"Shut up," Percy grumbled.

"Percy!" His mom said, shocked.

"Hey, Gabe says it all the time to ME!" He clasped his hand over his mouth and turned pale.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked cautiously.

"I mean, when Gabe watches ESPN, sometimes they say that! And I heard it, and um, I didn't know it was bad! Sorry Annabeth," Percy told his friend. He looked ashamed and terrified at the same time.

"I's okay, buddy. No prob," Annabeth said, giving him a quick hug. Percy blushed and the two parents smiled knowingly at each other.

"Honey, what did you mean, when you said Gabe says it?" Sally asked, worried for her young son.

"He didn't say it! I don't know-"

"Percy! Please, if he isn't good to you let me know!" Sally said to her son.

"I will!" Annabeth giggled.

"That's not fair. When you took the coo-"

"You promised you would never talk about that!"

"Well, YOU just made a promise to my mommy to tell on me if I do silly things! So..." Percy smiled really sweetly at Annabeth, scaring her. She new that was his, 'I'm gonna get you' face. He slowly sat forward, opened his mouth, and said,

"MR. CHASE! WHEN I WAS AT YOUR HOUSE LAST MONTH, THERE WAS A COOKIE JAR. THE COOKIES SMELLED REALLY GOOD, AND ANNABETH WANTED ONE. YOU TOLD HER NO, BUT ANNABETH SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T! SHE _LIED_! WHEN YOU LEFT, SHE ATE HALF THE JAR, AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK, SHE PRETENDED NOTHING HAPPENED! IT WAS HER FAULT YOU HAD NOTHING IN THE JAR! SHE EVEN OFFERED ME ONE! I WAS A GOOD BOY AND DIDN'T TAKE IT." He took a deep breath, for his rant had tired him out greatly. He smiled, and looked at Annabeth. "That was a big weight on my chest, Annie, pretending you were a good girl. Now I don't need to live a lie! Haha!" He laughed.

Annabeth glared, and felt worried. Percy didn't see her glare, because he was still laughing. She noticed that Mrs. Jackson was smiling, and on the verge of laughter. That wouldn't have been good, because she would then distract her father, who was driving.

Her _father._

SHe looked at him, and he smiled into the mirror. "I don't mind about the cookies, sweetie. I'm a bit upset that you lied to me. Can you promise you'll never do that again?" He asked her. His eyes were hopeful. He had had friends, who had daughters, who were rude, and lied to their parents, saying that the boy they were out with was a 'study' partner. Or, that they were 'just going to the library.' He sighed. He remembered these girls were from the ages of 12 to 17. His daughter was still 6. He had many years before she began.

"Of course! I'm so sorry, daddy!" He smiled. His daughter's eyes were worried.

"That's all right." He continued to drive, until he finally pulled up in front of the school.

Goode Elementary, the first real school until Annabeth really began to learn math, and language, and science...

At least, that was what Percy _heard. _While she blabbered, he was quite blank. He was still a bit worried. This school went up to the eighth grade, meaning there was a wide range of bullies. Anything could happen, they could take his pre-packed lunch - which was pre-packed incase the cafeteria food was particularly gross - take some of the small amount of spare money he brought with him to make sure he had water at all times. Anything could happen to-

"PERCY! Geez, do you have lint in your ears or something? I have been TRYING to reach you for a whole two and a half minutes! The school his here! We're gonna learn!" Annabeth ranted.

"Well, I'm still a bit nervous. I mean, what if a bully-" he began, wringing his hands together. His messy hair went over his young, inexperienced eyes, which were a bright green, yet very scared. Annabeth leaned over and hugged him - Hey, his eyes were so adorable, and cute, she couldn't resist.

"That's what your worried about? Don't worry! Everything's going to be all right! In fact, you should be telling me this!" She beamed at him.

"Kids! School! Late! Trouble! Hurry! Now!" Sally had a tear on her cheek. It wasn't everyday that your six-year-old son went to elementary school for the first time.

"By mommy! Bye Mr. Chase!" Percy smiled, and stepped out of the car.

"Bud, you know you can call me Frederick, right?" Frederick smiled at him.

"I know," Percy hesitated, looking for the right words. "I just don't find it respectful."

"Tell you what. You call me Frederick, and I will let you play with my battlefield, under the circumstance you don't break anything." Frederick knew Percy couldn't resist. He had been asking since the beginning of summer. He even pulled the "It's my birthday!" card on August 18th.

"Deal, Fred-er-ick!" He said, sounding out the words for the first time.

"That's a good boy!" He high-fived him.

"Bye, daddy, bye Sally!" Annabeth grabbed her backpack, put it on, and took her lunchbox, making sure it was secure against her backpack.

"Bye!"

And that is the beginning, of how they first got to their school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wanted to do a "Part 2" to this chapter, but if you guys think I should just move on, to year 7, you have until March 10th to tell me your opinions. When that happens, I'll count the votes (Even anonymous ones) and do a part 2, if that is what you guys want. I will update faster. :)<strong>


	3. Part 2!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, you guys didn't respond. *Glares* so now you have a half-troll chapter DX I've bumped up the date to March 25th, so you have 8 DAYS! to tell me if you want a part 2 :)**

**Thanks!**


	4. 6 Years Old: Part Deux

**Okay, I'm sorta grounded and sneaking my laptop. I'm going to change my FanFiction name to IamElisar. So... yeah. Enjoy the part 2! Poll is canceled, but you can vote anyways.**

The hours went by, as Annabeth and Percy explored the school in wonder, Annabeth smiling happily through classes, answering all the questions with no problem, and Percy barely sprouting an answer at all. He sat awkwardly throughout the classes, looking around for any eighth grader that may come.

"Oh, would you quit worrying? No one is going to hurt you, you silly head!" Annabeth teased, poking her friend in the chest. He rolled his eyes, and proceeded to eat his sandwich. Surprisingly, lunch had rolled around quite fast, but the thing that affected Percy most - there was no snack time here!

"But-" He tried, but to no avail, failed.

"Percy! Please, just try to keep yourself calm!" She said, exasperated.

He quietly ate his lunch. Annabeth felt bad for snapping at him, and said, "Percy? Please listen to me. No one is going to hurt you. They can't. They would've said something earlier. So please, can you just be quiet about this subject?" She asked him softly. He sighed, and looked at her.

"Fine." He replied simply. In his head, he continued to pester her with questions that didn't get answered.

Suddenly a teacher walked up to them.

"Annabeth Chase, am I correct?" The stern woman looked at the little blonde girl.

"Y-yes. That's me. Did I do anything wrong?" She asked, frightened. She did not want trouble on the first day.

"Oh, dear me, no. We are here to congratulate you! Come with me to the principal. She wants to give you something," she smiled warmly at her.

"Cool!" She turned to me. "I'll see ya later, Perce!" She waved and went skipping alongside the teacher to the principal's office.

Percy unenthusiastically ate the rest of his sandwich. He was extremely upset by the fact Annabeth had to leave, even if this was good for her. He was drinking his juice when a large shadow came over him. He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, kid, give me your cookies. _Now._" He commanded. Percy couldn't move. The eighth grader snickered. "Come on, loser, give me your cookies! Or else," He warned.

When Percy finally regained some courage, he weakly said, "No. It's mine. Ask your mom to make you your own cookies."

The eighth-grader growled. He looked at his friends and nodded. The bulkiest picked up Percy by the hair and covered his mouth. He tried to bite the hand, but was unable to, because his mouth was clamped shut. He was ashen grey, and his green eyes looked at the large boy in terror.

"Can I have your cookies now?" The boy growled. Percy nodded as much as he could, with this idiot grabbing his hair and covering his mouth. "The boy's a smart one!"

He laughed and grabbed the cookies, and Percy's five dollar bill and walked away. He stopped and called, "Oh, yeah, and kid? Call me Rick."

Rick and his allies walked away, leaving a dizzy, and close-to-tears Percy behind. he ate the rest of his lunch, minus the Caramel-and-Chocolate chip cookies he was looking forward to.

Annabeth didn't arrive by the time lunch ended, and Percy sat alone on the playground at recess. He sat by a large oak, and watched as the Rick beat up an 11 year old girl. He felt really angry. He wanted to get up, and help, but what good was a first-grader like him against a bulky, jerk like Rick? He sighed, and turned away. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

"Hi. You must be new here. I'm Bianca Di Angelo. This is my brother Nico."

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! I added more ChArAcTeRs! I know, I know, you probably hate me for not including more, but I want to get to teen years ASAP! and, also, Nico is Percy's age, Bianca is two years older, otherwise, that's the only age difference I'm bringing up. Also, in 7 years old, you have the choice for me to insert one of these characters:<strong>

**1: Clarisse (Frenemy of Percy. Constantly threatens him and Annabeth, but can be nice when she wants.)**

**2: Connor And Travis (Tricksters of the school, duh. This automatically adds Katie.)**

**3: Thalia (She's already there, she'll just have a speaking role.)**

**4: Grover (Best male friend of Percy, good friend with Thalia, great friends with Percy.)**

**5: Luke (Thalia's good friend and to-be boyfriend [twists added later] and Annabeth's tiny crush that makes Percy jealous)**

**6: Um... uh... (come on brain, think!) Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Makes Annie jealous cause Rachel has a crush on Percy, but they soon become friends)**

**YAY! Okay... you can choose UP TO TWO! That is IT! No more! Haha, thanks for reviewing, I'm getting a ton! *kisses* Bleh, girly side taking over... AHHH!**

**That sums up my extremely long review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sorry

**Dear Readers: **

**I am sorry to say this, but I am now going to stop writing FanFiction. _On this account._**

**I am going to create a new one, because I feel this one has stupid ideas, stupid stories, and weird plots. My enemies at school have found my account, and I feel uncomfortable, so this account will not be used anymore.**

**No, I will not reveal my next account. Sorry, I won't.**

**So, in conclusion, I am going to leave these stories up, just for those who might have liked it.**

**I'm clearing my account.**

**Thanks, and I hope that those of you who liked my stories will move on. You might find me elsewhere.**

**I appreciate all of this. All of my reviewers. Everything.**

**My ambition is to be an author. My new account will reflect practice by writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks,**

**Sincerely,**

**IamElisar/EliWarp**


	6. Swings (Rewrite Chap 1)

**Guess who's writing this story, too. Me. **

**TW: Hints of Gabe hurting Percy.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat at the swings, moving back and forth lamely as she watched her baby brothers playing in the sand. She was older than them - five whole years older, too! And yet, her father always seemed to stay with her stepmom to play with the twin boys. She hardly understood why. They were messy, and stupid, and didn't like books or anything of the like. They were also babies that cried in the night and liked their mommy more.<p>

So it was completely lost to Annabeth as to why her father decided they were more worth his time than she was. She always strayed from her stepmother, who strayed from her. Her stepmother never raised her voice, but she never spoke kindly either. Annabeth was never nasty to her, but she never really showed any love either.

Her father always looked at her like she was a red wine stain on a white table cloth; something he didn't particularly want, but could get rid of. Come to think of it, she was exactly that. Before Susan, her dad talked of her mother like she was a goddess, but then... she left, and when she returned, she had a child for him to care for. The wine, the beauty, her mom; the tablecloth, the serenity, his life; and the stain, the nuisance, her.

She knew her daddy didn't _really _love her. He put up with her. He made that very clear. At first she wasn't sure, but when she saw how he looked at her stupid, messy little brothers, she learned the difference between love and annoyance, putting up with.

It was almost as if Annabeth was a guest in the Chase household, despite being the second chase in the house (she came before Susan by four whole years).

She had almost considered running, once, for her life, with her life. Because at night, she saw them, the monsters. And every night she cried, her sobs were disregarded by her parent and house guests (because she didn't think of her brothers and her step mom as family).

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's life wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable, but he certainly wasn't as wealthy as the Chases.<p>

The young lad lived with his mother and stupid, messy, smelly stepfather. A nightmare.

His life was nice when he was with his mommy, but his mommy worked so much, he spent most of his time with Smelly Gabe.

It wasn't that bad living with Gabe, he would remind himself. Even though he through bottles of bad smelling stuff at him, made him cry, and sometimes, only sometimes, made Percy hurt, he brought enough money to bring food to the table and pay the rent. He endured it for his mommy.

So he hid his bruises and wiped his tears and smiled when she came home from a long days work, and she was never too tired to return it.

So he swung back and forth next to Annabeth, and thought about nothingness, as he usually did. Percy Jackson was not a stupid boy or a simpleton, but he was no big thinker either. He thought so often, he would take every chance he could not to. Like on days that neared _his_ birthday.

His father had left before he was born but never returned. He was rich and important and couldn't be seen with someone like his mommy. His mommy said he was kind and sweet and brave, but lost himself at sea.

Percy hated his father.

His father was a coward, who stayed with his mom for her face and left for the thing growing in her belly. If he had stayed, he would get lots of food to eat and Smelly Gabe would be ruining someone else's life.

* * *

><p>Percy hated because of his poor lifestyle.<p>

Annabeth was bitter, but calm because of her stiff household.

Percy hated his deceased, missing, whatever-he-was dad, without ever meeting him.

Annabeth missed her deceased, missing, whatever-she-was mom, without ever meeting her.

Percy was a simpleton in the eyes of others.

Annabeth was a genius in the eyes of others.

Percy was not what he seemed to be.

Annabeth was everything she looked to be.

The two were practically polar opposites, even swinging against synchronization.

As Percy swung forward, Annabeth swung back.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Percy said, tying to make conversation with the blonde girl that swung beside him.<p>

"Hi," Annabeth replied, swinging harder.

Percy swung harder with her, as the air grew tense.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"I'm Percy."

"That's nice. I didn't ask."

The words were blunt. They held no cruelty, however, as they were simply the honest thing to say. The air grew heavier still between them still, growing thicker with competition and awkwardness.

"I thought you should know, since I know yours," Percy said.

"Right. That's nice."

Percy could tell she didn't really care, so he tried some other forms of conversation. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So am I."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're annoying."

"I'm sorry," Percy said, and he stopped talking. He looked anywhere but her. He should have know she wouldn't want to talk to him; nobody really did.

"No... keep talking," Annabeth said.

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said, stupid. Just keep talking. Everything is so boring here. I hate it. Just talk," she said.

Percy felt confused, but he said, "I'm dis... disle... dislec..."

"Keep going, you're almost there."

"Dyslexic," Percy finished. "I don't know what that means, but-"

"It means you can't read. I'm dyslexic too."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying."

"Oh," he said lamely. Percy felt embarrassed for believing her so quickly, and also disappointed. He thought someone out there could understand the feeling of being made fun of for being "diseased".

"I'm joking," Annabeth said. "I really do have dyslexia. I wasn't lying."

"Really?" Percy asked hopefully, looking at her, swinging back and forth next to him, but he couldn't see her as her face whizzed by.

"Really. I also have ADHD," she said.

"So do I!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. Maybe he and Annabeth were more alike than he thought...?

"Do you know what that means?"

Percy's ears turned pink, and he admitted sheepishly, "No..."

He swore Annabeth chuckled. "It means 'Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder'."

"Wow. What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you can't sit still."

"Cool! I can never sit still. That's why I'm swinging," Percy said, smiling in her direction. "Hey, how do you know all this?"

"The Internet."

"Are you _The Internet_?" he asked in awe.

He may not have been able to see her face, but he could hear her sigh. "No. That's a stupid question."

"I always ask stupid questions," he said, shrugging.

"I could tell."

Silence fell, and they continued to swing, as per usual.

"So."

"So."

Percy noticed she had stopped swinging, and so, he stopped too.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked, locking her gaze on his.

She had tanned skin and messy blonde curls. She had grey eyes that shone with curiosity. She wasn't that pretty, not like that other girls in the class.

But her stare sure was intimidating. So Percy replied in the best way he could; sarcastically.

"'Cause you asked me to. Duh."

She glared at him. "No, why did you _start _talking to me. Nobody talks to me."

Percy thought for a minute, before he said, "'Cause you looked lonely."

Annabeth's gaze widened, and she hopped off the swings. "I gotta go."

She ran before Percy could say that he had to go, too.

* * *

><p>Even when they jumped off the swings of the park, after they were gone, the swings continued to swing back and forth in an opposite fashion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review I guess. More coming soon.<strong>

**Did I make them too mature? I don't really know how five year olds talk. But I do know they're not bubby little shits filled with joy and blah blah. I work with little kids at school in a tutoring system, and they're the most blunt, fast-learning things I know.**


End file.
